Swimming pool brushes have been around for many years. Most traditional brushes have an elongated handle connected to a brush head. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 351,948 to Getchell; 3,296,643 to Fortune; 4,637,087 to Feinberg; 4,703,535 to Nehls; 4,733,427 to Conrad; 4,783,868 to O'Callaghan; and 5,487,397 to Bean. However, these references are limited to having bristles oriented generally downward, and are not capable of adequately cleaning all corners where walls and floors come together, areas where different planar walls intersect, edge areas where walls meet floors, around stairs, seats and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,521 to Piero; and 4,176,419 to MacDonald each describe other pool brushes where the bristles are only oriented about part of the perimeter edges of the brush head, and are also not capable of adequately cleaning all corners where walls and floors come together, areas where different planar walls intersect, edge areas where walls meet floors, around stairs, seats and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,134 to Wood shows a complex brush for "cleaning vats" having separately positioned bristle heads attached to two parallel brush heads, and also would not appear to be capable of adequately cleaning all corners where walls and floors come together, areas where different planar walls intersect, edge areas where walls meet floors, around stairs, seats and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,187 to Williams shows a triangular "vacuum cleaner head" of bristles that would be difficult to maneuver and use for adequately cleaning all corners where walls and floors come together, areas where different planar walls intersect, edge areas where walls meet floors, around stairs, seats and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,277 to Gilman et al. describes a scrub pad brush with downwardly oriented bristles and one side edge having rounded edge bristles. However, Gilman requires a handle parallel to a small rectangular pad brush head with only rounded bristles on one side edge and does not describe any application for cleaning pools and can not be used for adequately cleaning all corners where walls and floors come together, areas where different planar walls intersect, edge areas where walls meet floors, around stairs, seats and the like.